fc_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Avia
Goddess Avia (Japanese: 女神アビア Joshin Abia) is a fan character for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Bio Past Millions of years ago, Avia was a protector of the Earth, watching over the creatures that inhabited it and working to preserve its beauty. When Torin arrived with the intent of destroying the planet, her first act was to fight to defend it. However, when he had a change of heart and became Brave, Avia decided to give him a chance, even aiding him in the creation of the Zyudenryu. As time went on, she fell in love with Torin, and he in turn began to worry about her safety in the ongoing fight against Chaos and the Deboss Army. It was during the Sengoku period when he decided he could no longer protect her from harm. He felt at fault for what had happened to Utsusemimaru, and, not wanting to risk losing another so close to him, commanded Avia to leave. Though he did not explain his reasoning for doing so. Grief-stricken, confused, and angry, Avia fled and used her power to encase herself in amber, where she would stay until the revival of the Deboss Army 400 years later. Present Freed by Chaos, Avia was manipulated into believing that Torin had abandoned her, and that the only way they would ever be together again was in death. In episode 36 she was shown to be very attached to Mad Torin, as he was the closest she had to having the real one back with her. In episode 48 she and Chaos allowed themselves to be killed in order to protect Deboss Hell from Torin and the Spirit Rangers. During the battle, she heard Earth's melody and the anger in her heart began to fade, but she continued to attack. When Candelilla and Luckyuro appeared to help fend off Chaos, they could see that Avia was starting to reform and merely weakened her instead of destroying her spirit. She was saved by Torin as Deboss Hell crumbled around them. She was last seen as a spirit watching over the living Kyoryugers, finally reunited with her love. ToQger VS Kyoryuger Avia had a small role toward the end of the team-up, encouraging the combination of bravery and imagination as a means to defeat Devius. Kyoryuger Brave 100 Years After She appeared a few times in Kyoryuger: 100 Years After alongside Torin, giving words of encouragement to Candelilla and Dai-kun. Theme Songs * "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri (official theme song) * "Little Miss Obsessive" by Ashlee Simpson * "Second Go" by Lights * "Bright" by Echosmith * "Koisuru Otome" by Ikimonogakari * "Mikazuki" by Ayaka * "Brave" by Sara Bareilles * "Just Like Heaven" by The Cure * "As Lovers Go" by Dashboard Confessional * "Bravest Everything" by Yuna * "Evermore" by Dan Stevens * "The Flame" by Cheap Trick Trivia * Her counterpart for Power Rangers Dino Charge is Xaryna, while her actual appearance is used for Encantra. * She wields a sword called the Quetzal-Ken (ケツアル剣), based on the Quetzalcoatlus. Gallery Old Avia Sketches.png|Concept sketches Avia sketch full.jpg Avia And Xaryna.png|Avia and her counterpart, Xaryna. Joshin avia sketch.png Avia Sword Sketch.png|Avia with her sword, the Quetzal-Ken Category:FCs Category:TV Show FCs